Love Will Find A Way
by Tempest Akasha Ravenclaw
Summary: Both Ginny and Harry have been haveing a rough time at Hogwarts and its up to Ron and Hermione to cheer them up and possibly get them to fall for each other. G for now but might get a little worse for language later. HG RH
1. The Burrow Part 1

Disclaimer: I DIDN'T WRITE IT THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING, THE PLOT,HOWEVER, BELONGS TO ME! 

The Burrow: Part 1

Ginny Weasley looked over at her brothers, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter, and cringed. 

They were making up some stupid game and Fred just exploded the deck of cards. "Fred can you stop acting like a child just for one day?" She asked in disgust.

"Nope that's not in my job description, sorry sis." Everyone laughed except for Ginny. She sighed. "What's the matter Gin?" 

Ginny looked up, everyone was looking at her. "Nothing. I'm just a little tired that's all." She got up and went up the stairs to her room. 

"I hope she's all right since school is about to start again." Hermione said. No matter what time of year it is she's always thinking about school.

"Maybe you should go and check on her." Ron said. Hermione gave him a dirty look then went to check on Ginny. 

"Ginny can I come in for a minute, it's me 'Mione?" Hermione heard Ginny say some kind of incantation then the door slowly opened. 

Ginny was lying face down on her bed. Hermione sat next to her. "Are you all right?" She placed a comforting hand on Ginny's back.

"I'm fine. I've just been tired lately." 

"Have you been feeling sick or is it that time of the month?" 

"No and no! I don't know what is wrong with me. All I know is that I've been feeling really crapy since school ended." 

"Does it have anything to do with a certain Tournament?" Hermione asked quietly. Ginny nodded and burst into tears. 

"It's all right We're all sad about what happened that night. We have to get on with our lives. Cedric wouldn't want us to be sad over his passing. He would want us to be happy."

"I know, and I try. It's just very hard."

"Yes but just think how Harry feels. He thinks he's responsible, like he caused Cedric's death." Ginny sat up and looked at Hermione with blood-shot eyes. 

"But...but he didn't. It was Wormtail who killed Cedric." 

"I know that. Everyone knows that, but Harry wont believe it."

"I wish we could help him some how. Is there anything we can do?" Hermione looked grim. 

"I don't know but Harry did look kind of worried when you left." Ginny smiled. 

"He did?" 

"Yeah, now lets go back downstairs to show those men that your all right." Hermione helped Ginny up. 

"Feeling better Gin?" George asked upon seeing his sister. 

"Yes a little bit." 

"Mom made you some soup, you better eat it before it gets cold." 

"I'm not really hungry. " 

"Eat up Gin. You got to get your strength back for school." Mrs. Weasley said when she saw her daughter. 

"Oh all right. I'll do it if you all leave me alone just for a little while." Everyone agreed and Ginny ate her soup by herself in the kitchen. She threw her bowl into the sink when she was finished and went to find her family. 

Harry seen her first. Ginny had just opened the door, but Harry didn't have time to warn her against her brothers attack. He heard her scream as she was doused with water. 

Fred and George ran as soon as they saw their father coming over their way. "Are you all right dear?" 

"I'll be fine once they move out." Ginny said. Mr. Weasley laughed and went to talk to Percy who was home from the Ministry of Magic.

"Sorry I wanted to warn you, but I was to far away." Harry handed Ginny a towel. 

"It's all right Harry. They'll get what's coming to them soon." Harry smiled and they went over to the Weasley's Quidditch Pit, where everyone was setting up a Quidditch match. 

"Wanna play Gin?" Charlie asked. Ginny nodded, ran back inside, grabbed her broom and met everyone back at the pit.

"Your on my team Ginny." Bill said. "Your a seeker." Soon everyone was up in the air. Fred and George were the chasers for Bill's team. Ron and Hermione were the chasers for Charlie's team, and Harry was Charlie's seeker. Bill and Charlie were the keepers. 

George almost got knocked off his broom as Ginny sped past him in search of the Golden Snitch. Harry chased after her and ended up landing in some bushes. Ginny caught the Golden Snitch, which was actually a Golden Apple. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley cheered as Bill's team whooped and hollered. Ginny got off her broom and walked over to where Harry was still getting out of the bushes. "Sorry about that Harry." Ginny gave Harry a hand and pulled him out of the bush.

"It's okay. You did a great job out there. Are you trying out for the house team this year?" Ginny blushed. Even after all these years she still couldn't get over her crush on Harry.

"I don't think so. The only thing I'd be good at is seeker and that's your job." They walked back to where everyone else was waiting. 

"What took you two so long?" Fred asked when he spotted them coming. 

"We were just talking Fred. Where's mum?" 

"Inside cooking dinner." Ginny looked at the Burrow. 

"I'm going to help her." Ginny left and went back into the house. 

A/N: sorry part two will be coming soon and it will get more interesting I promise. 


	2. The Burrow: Part 2

Disclaimer: I DIDN'T WRITE IT THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING, THE PLOT,HOWEVER, BELONGS TO ME!

The Burrow: Part2

"Ginny dear can you get me some vegetables from the garden?"

"Yes mum." Ginny went out to the garden, trying not to step on any of the gnomes and picked some of the freshest vegetables there was

"Thank you dear. Now can you set the table, dinner will be done soon." Ginny nodded and got out the plates and utensils

Hermione, Ron, George, Fred, Bill, Charlie, Harry, Percy, and Mr. Weasley all came in as Mrs. Weasley was talking the food out of the oven.

"Go wash up boys. Hermione please help Ginny." As the boys went to wash up Ginny came from the dinning room, that Mr. Weasley had to magically expand to fit everyone inside, earlier that day.

"No need mum, I'm already done. Ginny sat down next to Hermione and soon everyone was at the table enjoying Mrs. Weasley's meal.

"This is excellent Mrs. Weasley." Harry commented when he was finished.

"Thank you Harry." Mrs. Weasley looked at her sons who in turn looked down embarrassed.

"No problem." Harry smiled at Ginny who had been trying hard not to laugh at what was happening. Hermione saw the transaction and smiled to herself.

"Don't forget that we're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow so off to bed with you all!"

Everyone groaned with the thought of having to get up early. "Well come on Ginny, let's go to your room. We must have a little chat."

Ginny cleared her plate and followed Hermione, "Night everyone."

"Night girls. " Ginny entered her bedroom and Hermione shut the door behind her. Ginny picked up a sketchpad off her bed and sat down.

"What's up with you and Harry?" Ginny dropped the sketchpad.

"Nothing...Nothing is "up" with Harry or I. How could you think something like that?" Hermione laughed at her unknowing friend.

Oh come on Ginevra Weasley. I know you still have a crush on Harry."

"So what if I do? It's not like I have to worry about him liking me. And what about you?"

"Me? I don't like Harry!" It was Ginny's turn to laugh.

"No not Harry, but I know for a fact that you like Ron."

"I do not!" Hermione blushed.

"Oh yes you do, and I know for a fact that he likes you too!" Ginny put her hands over her mouth. Her closest brother was going to kill her for reveling his deepest secret.

"I do n-wait a minute, Ron likes me?" Ginny nodded and Hermione let out a squeal of excitement.

"Now that I told you, you can't tell Ron. I don't want him killing me. Can we now get some sleep? We have a really busy day ahead of us." Ginny and Hermione got changed and into their beds. Ginny clapped her hands and the lights went out. That was one of the muggle inventions that her mother actually let into the house.

It took a while for the girls to get to sleep, each thinking of the men that they love, that were sleeping directly in the room above them.

A/N: Sorry its not coming out like I want it. It will be better soon. Please review and tell me what you think, just remember that it is my first story! TAR


	3. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I DIDN'T WRITE IT THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING, THE PLOT,HOWEVER, BELONGS TO ME! 

Diagon Alley

Diagon Alley was bustling with young witches and wizards buying their school Supplies. Ginny and Hermione went into buy their Dress Robes from Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, while the guys went to Quality Quidditch Supplies to check out the newest Quidditch equipment. 

"Come on, come on Harry. We have to meet the girls back at the Leaky Cauldron." Harry grabbed a bag that contained a new Quidditch book and followed Ron out the door. 

"Four Butterbeers please." Hermione asked. Tom, the bartender, nodded and begun filling her order. 

"Need some help?" Hermione jumped. She turned to see Ron and Harry smiling down at her. 

"Ron! Harry! You scared me. Sure. Harry can you take these two and I got the rest." As Harry took the Butterbeers from the bar, he noticed Ron's face, trying to hide the hurt.

Hermione led them to where she and Ginny were sitting. Hermione placed one Butterbeer in front of herself and then placed one where Ron was sitting. Harry took the hint and gave Ginny one of the jars of Butterbeer. 

"Thanks." Ginny tried not to blush when she said it, but it didn't work.

"No problem." They talked for a long time about what they thought schools going to be like once it starts back up. 

"I just hope its nothing like our past years." Ron said remembering everything they've all been through, especially Harry. 

"Same here." came Harry's reply.

"Ditto." Hermione said. 

The only one, Harry noticed, to remain quiet during their whole conversation was Ginny. He was just about to ask her something when he heard someone he wished he didn't. 

"Well, well, well look who we have here. If it isn't the Famous Harry Potter, Mudblood Granger, and the poor, pitiful Weasley's!" Draco Malfoy, Harry's worst enemy, other that He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named A*K*A Voldemort, said once he was in earshot of everybody. His companions Crabbe and Goyle laughed at the quartet. 

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Oh nothing I just can't believe that you'd show your face in the Wizarding World again since you caused Cedric's death and all." Draco sneered and both Ron and Ginny wanted to give Malfoy a good wack but Hermione was the one to speak. 

"Harry didn't cause Cedric's death. Your just jealous that Harry's name was picked from the Goblet of Fire and yours wasn't!" Draco just laughed his menacing laugh and left with Crabbe and Goyle at his heals. "Don't pay any attention to them Harry. Their a bunch of lunatics."

" 'Mione's right." Ginny peered over to the door. "It looks like mum is here, so we better get ready to go." Everyone gathered up their packages and headed to the fire place, where Mrs. Weasley was waiting for them.

"All right dears?" They nodded as Mrs. Weasley handed each of them some floo powder and soon they were on their way back to the Burrow.

__

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed. I really appreciate it. Another chapter coming soon. ~TAR~


	4. Leaving For Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I DIDN'T WRITE IT THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING, THE PLOT,HOWEVER, BELONGS TO ME! 

Leaving For Hogwarts

The Weasley's house was crazy as Ron, Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were getting ready to leave for Kings Cross, where the Hogwarts Express would be waiting for them at platform 9 ¾, to take them to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a place where Harry has called home for the past four years. 

Mr. Weasley, who had gotten two cars to take them all to King's Cross was waiting for everyone to come out of the house. 

"All right then let's go." Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George, said good-bye to Percy, Bill, and Charlie before getting into the cars. 

The ride to Kings Cross was quiet except for Crookshanks, Hermione's annoying cat, who was purring loudly and giving Ron an evil eye. "Can you please put that cat in it's cage. I've never liked it since it was so mean to Scabbers. Scabbers was Ron's pathetic rat. He first belonged to Percy before Ron got him. It also turns out that Scabbers was actually Peter Pettigrew, an illegal Animagus, or a person who can change into an animal. He was also working for You-Know-Who. Sirius Black, Harry's godfather and James's, Harry's father were both illegal Animagus, to keep Remus Lupin, a friend of theirs, company when he turned into a Werewolf once a month, while they attended Hogwarts. 

Ginny, who was sitting next to him, squished against the door, being ignored watched as her brother and best friend got in another row. She looked up, feeling as if someone was staring at her. Harry had to divert his eyes as Ginny looked up and was met with his dark green eyes. She smiled to herself.

The cars came to a stop and everyone got out, put their school stuff on the trolleys and headed to the train depot. "Ginny you go first." Mr. Weasley said as they got to the barrier between platforms nine and ten. She made it through without a problem. Ron and Harry came next. When everyone was through Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said good-bye to their children, Harry, and Hermione. 

"We got to go find out seats. Bye everyone!" They called as they walked onto the train and found their compartment. 

"Finally, peace and quiet!" Fred said sitting on one of the couches. Ginny sat next to her brother and closed her eyes. She curled up into a ball and fell quickly asleep. 

"Hey Ron, is Ginny all right she seems a little distant." Harry said quietly so that he wouldn't wake up the sleeping Weasley a few hours later.

"I don't know. I haven't talked to her real good in awhile." Hermione looked over at Ginny. She seemed to be having a nightmare. Ginny started to mumble something that no one could understand, then her eyes popped open like she was in a state of shock.

"GINNY!" Hermione rushed to her side. "Are you all right." 

"Huh?" She looked around. Her brothers and Harry were standing real close to her. "Oh I'm fine, just a dream that's all." Harry had a skeptical look upon his face as Ginny sat up and Hermione sat next to her. Just then the compartment door opened and Malfoy entered looking rather confused. . 

"Malfoy what are you doing here? This isn't your compartment?" Draco looked at everyone like they were crazy. Something was definitely wrong with him. 

"LEAVE ME ALONE," he screamed then ran out with out warning bumping into Fred who had left the compartment in search of food. 

"What was that all about?" Everyone shrugged their heads. 

The trains whistle blew then the soothing rhythmic sensations of the train stopped. 

They had reached Hogwarts. 

__

A/N: Sorry another short chapter...they might be short chapters but then there will be a lot of them okay. And keep reviewing! ~TAR~


	5. Common Room

Disclaimer: I DIDN'T WRITE IT THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING, THE PLOT,HOWEVER, BELONGS TO ME! 

Common Room

The Gryffindor Common Room was filled with students. Hermione was doing her Arithmancy homework, Harry and Ron were playing Wizards Chess, and Neville Longbottom was trying to remember where he last seen Trevor, his toad.

"Look over by the fireplace Neville." Hermione said, not looking up from her studies. She had heard Trevor earlier over there. Neville found Trevor and brought him back up to the boys dormitory. 

Ginny came from the portrait hole looking a little upset. She sat down next to Ron. "What's the matter Gin?" 

"Oh nothing really, I just got detention with Snape tonight." Professor Severus Snape was the Potions teacher and the head of Slytherin House. 

"What did you do?" Harry asked, surprised that quiet, shy Ginny Weasley had gotten a detention, but it was Snape, so anything was possible. 

"He said something about one of my friends, so I told him off." Hermione's mouth dropped. 

"Virginia Weasley! I can't believe you would do such a thing!" 

"Who was the friend that Snape said something about?" Ron asked confused. 

"_Harry," _Ginny said so fast that no one heard her. 

"What?" Harry said trying to get her to repeat herself. 

"It was you Harry, okay." Ginny got up and went over to the window. The night sky was just darkening. Stars were sprinkled across the sky. 

"_Me? _You got a detention because of me?" Harry came up behind her. Ginny turned to face him, which was kind of hard to do since he was a foot taller than her.

"Yes and I would do it again in an instant." Ginny grabbed her cloak and went back out the portrait of the fat lady. 

"I can't believe Ginny got a detention because of me." Harry walked back to the game. 

"Snape must have said something awful for Ginny to get that upset." Ron said, moving his knight to E5. 

Hermione looked up from her homework. "We've all had detention from Snape countless amounts of times. I'm sure it's not that bad." She slammed her book shut. "It's getting late, I'm going to bed." She grabbed all her books, parchment's, and Quills then headed up to the girls dormitory. 

"I'm going to bed also. You coming Harry?" 

"Um...not yet. I'm kind of hungry. I'm going to go down to the kitchen. Maybe Dobby will be able to get me something."

"All right Harry, just don't get caught." Harry went up with Ron to the boys dormitory, grabbed his Invisibility cloak and the Marauder's map, went back down to the common room and snuck out the portrait. 

__

A/N: I found something's in the other chapters to be wrong so I will be fixing them and making it more true. Sorry about that. ~TAR~


	6. Crying Houseelves and Scaring Ginny

Disclaimer: I DIDN'T WRITE IT THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING, THE PLOT,HOWEVER, BELONGS TO ME! 

Crying House-elves and scaring Ginny 

Harry checked the map underneath the cloak to make sure that no one was in the hallway. Dumbledore, the headmaster, was pacing in his study; Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor, was asleep in her room; Filch the caretaker and Mrs. Norris, his cat were stationed in his office. 

Harry made his way to the kitchen where he was met by a very worried Dobby. 

"What's the matter Dobby?" Harry asked, taking off his cloak. 

" 'Tis Winky sir. She is very distraught." Dobby led Harry over to a very sad looking girl house-elf. Her big eyes were blood-shot and she had a runny nose. Harry grabbed a napkin from the counter. 

"Here Winky, tell me what's the matter." Winky looked up at Harry, took the napkin and cried even harder. Dobby tugged on Harry's robe. 

"She wont talk. Ever since Hermione wanted to get us to be paid, sir, she's been wallowing here." Harry didn't know what to do. He wanted Winky to stop crying, but he didn't know how to do that. He also had to get back to the Common Room before someone noticed him missing. 

"I... have to go Dobby."

" 'Tis all right sir...wait you must be hungry, sir. You wouldn't have come here if you weren't. What would Harry Potter want?" 

Harry forgot all about his hunger pains. "Um any leftovers from dinner will do." Dobby ran off to get Harry his food. A few seconds later Dobby was carrying a basket full of delicious food. His stomach growled and he blushed. 

"Thank you." Harry took the basket, his cloak, and headed out of the kitchen. He checked the map. No one was in the hallways...wait...a dot just stepped out of the Potions dungeon. The dot said "Ginny Weasley". She was on her way back from her detention. He decided to catch up with her.

Ginny was exhausted. She had just spent the last TWO HOURS cleaning Snape's classroom. She jumped when she felt some thing on her back. She whipped around but saw nothing. 

"Hello? Who's there?" Silence...

"Ginny, calm down...it's me Harry"

"Harry?" 

A/N: Ohhh....don't you wish you knew what is coming????? Well send more reviews and I'll tell you...oh I love bribery...its so fun! ~TAR~ 


	7. Midnight Talks and Unexpected Kisses

Disclaimer: I DIDN'T WRITE IT THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING, THE PLOT,HOWEVER, BELONGS TO ME! 

Midnight Talks and Unexpected Kisses

"Harry where are you?" Ginny looked all around but still couldn't see him.

"Ginny be quiet and I'll show myself...better yet follow me." Harry's hand slipped from the cloak and he grasped Ginny's small one. He led her to a tower up in the northern corner of the castle. As soon as they were safely in the tower Harry slipped off the cloak, and lit some candles that were on the table in the center of the room. 

The room was suddenly aglow and Ginny got a chance to look around the room. It was quite empty, except for the table with the candelabra and a huge picture window. The sky had gotten a bit darker since she peered out side last. The stars still shone bright. 

"It's beautiful here. How did you find this place?" 

"I found it awhile when Hermione, your brother, and I were getting chased by Peeves." Peeves the Poltergeist was the most annoying ghost at Hogwarts. He was always the one causing trouble for the students and staff. 

"Oh." Harry knew that Ginny must have felt left out because she suddenly looked distant.

"Ginny." She looked up trying to hid the pain that she was feeling. Harry noticed and grimaced.

"Yeah Harry?" 

"Would you....would you like something to eat?" He motioned over to the basket that lay on the table. 

Ginny laughed at herself and stood up. "Sure. I haven't eaten since eleven this morning. What ya got?" 

"Um...just some leftovers from supper sorry it's not much." What ever it was it smelled wonderful to Ginny. 

Harry pulled out some potatoes, kippers and a glass of pumpkin juice. 

"I don't mind." Ginny took a bite of the kippers. "So what are you doing out of the tower at this time of night?" 

"I was hungry and I don't trust your brothers concoction's." Ginny laughed. Fred and George were always enchanting some kind of food to get a laugh. She moved close to Harry.

"That's okay, neither do I." They both burst out laughing. They ate in silence for the rest of the meal. Finally as they were cleaning up Ginny asked, "What's up with Ron and Hermione?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well since they like each other, why don't they just admit it?"

"How do you know they like each other?"

"Well it's obvious. They fight over everything and nothing. They can't stand near each other without turning different colors." Ginny and Harry both remembered Ginny's first year when she had a major crush on Harry. She turned away so that he couldn't see her cheeks burning. 

"Well we'll just have to find a way to then them together." She looked back at Harry. 

"Do you got a plan?"

"Maybe...but you have to be willing to help out." Ginny could tell by the look on Harry's face that he was thinking something she didn't think she could handle. She walked over to the window. The night sky was fading into light shades of pink and blue. Harry came up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I don't think so Harry. What ever you have planned out wont work." 

"Oh come on Ginny, don't you want to see your brother and "Mione together?" 

"Yeah I do." Ginny turned around and looked Harry in the eyes, their foreheads touching. " Their just to blind to see it."

Harry caught her by surprise by saying softly. "Maybe we all are blind to see what's been in front of us for so long." 

Ginny couldn't take it any longer. She lifted her head, slipped her hand behind Harry's head and pulled it to her. Their lips touched oh so slightly. Harry's hands moved down to Ginny's waist and he pulled her to him. The kiss deepened and one of them let out a low groan. Ginny broke the kiss first. She needed to breathe. "Oh my..."

"Whoa..." Harry said. He didn't let her go.

"I don't know why I just did that..." Ginny started to mumble.

"Ginny...shut up." said Harry even though he knew she wasn't listening. He kissed her this time and she smiled when he let her go. 

"Um...Harry?" 

"Yeah?" He asked trying to catch his breath. 

"Its getting light out I think we have to get back before we get in trouble." Harry looked outside. The sky was now bright and the sun was shining. 

"Yeah good idea." Ginny grabbed the basket and Harry took his cloak off the table and took Ginny's hand. "We have to be really quite."

The only sound made back to the common room was the sound of two breaths breathing as one. Once back in the common room Ginny placed the basket on the table and turned to Harry. "Well goodnight." 

Harry kissed her forehead. "Good night Gin." They walked up the stairs and turned their separate ways. They had no idea that Ron and Hermione were up and had been watching the whole scene from behind the couch.

"I told you so." Hermione said triumphantly.

"Damn! And I thought she was over him." Ron said sulking. 

"Oh calm down Ron. You knew it was going to happen sooner or later." 

"Oh I did, did I ?" 

"Yup just like us." 

"_Us_?" He looked at Hermione. She leaned in and kissed him.

"Yup us." 

__

A/N: Finally this chapter is done! I hope you all like it. Thank you to all who review. I really appreciate it. Don't forget, no reviews no new chapters. ~TAR~ 


	8. Getting Ready for Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: I DIDN'T WRITE IT THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING, THE PLOT,HOWEVER, BELONGS TO ME! 

Getting Ready for Hogsmeade 

The sun was shining and Harry felt something fall onto his bed. Hedwig, his owl, was sitting on his chest with a letter tied to her foot. Harry grabbed his glasses off the nightstand and pulled the letter off. He recognized the handwriting on the parchment as Sirius's. He quickly opened it and read it to himself.

Harry 

Meet me in Hogsmeade at the Shrieking Shack when you come tomorrow. It's really important, I have something that your father would want you to have. I didn't want to send it with Hedwig just incase this letter got into the wrong hands. 

Sirius 

_There is something that my father left me? I thought I had everything...the cloak and the map. What else could there be? _Harry got up, gave Hedwig a treat and sent her off to the owlry. He got dressed and noticed that no one else was in the dormitory. He then remembered what happened the night before and started smiling. He didn't tell anything that he had developed feelings for Ginny over the summer because he didn't want to know what her six older brothers would do to him. Well he couldn't hide forever. Especially since he was really hungry. He would have to go to the Great Hall for...he looked at the clock on the wall...lunch. 

Harry stuffed Sirius's note into his pocket and ran down the stairs. The only other person in the Gryffindor tower was Ginny. She looked like she had just woken up as well. "Morning Gin." He crossed over too where she was standing and gave her a quick kiss. _Man she looks gorgeous when she wakes up in the morning. _Ginny was thinking the same thing about Harry. 

"Morning Harry." She looked around the Common Room, "Where is everyone?"

"Probably at lunch, that's where I was heading when I saw you. Would you like to walk with me?"

"Sure." She took his hand and they headed out the portrait whole. When they entered the Great Hall everyone turned to see them. Ginny let go of Harry's hand and sat down next to Hermione. Harry took a seat near Ron.

"Why is everyone looking at us?" Ginny asked. Hermione just smiled and ate her lunch.

"I have no idea, do you Ron?" Ron looked up at Hermione 

"Nope." Ron finished his lunch and was about to leave with Hermione who had also finished when Harry stopped them. 

"What is going on?" Harry asked getting impatient. 

"It's nothing Harry, don't worry about it." Soon Ron and Hermione were off and Harry and Ginny were left alone. 

"I don't like the way they were looking at us." Ginny said finishing up her meal. She looked around. The Great Hall had seemed to empty itself of the students and Harry and Ginny were the only ones left. 

"Neither do I but what can we do about that?" 

"I have no idea, but what are we going to do about Ron and Hermione?" Harry scooted over to where Ginny was sitting. 

"Oh yeah. I remember talking about that last night, but somehow I think we got distracted." They both smiled as they remembered the night before. Harry leaned in and gave Ginny a short but sweet kiss. Her lips tasted like honey. "What was the plan you had Harry?" 

"I'll tell you all about it in Hogsmeade tomorrow. Let's get back to the common room." 

"Why?" 

"Well I have to finish my Potions Homework and you have to talk to Hermione about Ron." Ginny looked confused. 

"I thought you weren't telling me what's going on until tomorrow?" 

"Yeah but you can try and get it into her head that she likes Ron more than just a friend." Harry got up and walked to the entrance of the Great Hall, Ginny followed him. 

"I'll try but I don't know how good I'll be." Ginny locked hands with Harry and they walked up to the tower in silence. 

__

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update and this chapters not really interesting but it will get better. School started back up and I've been really busy. I'll try and update soon. ~TAR~ 


	9. Nightmares

Disclaimer: THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING, THE PLOT, HOWEVER, BELONGS TO ME! 

Nightmares

_"Ginny..." _It was so dark. Ginny couldn't see two feet in front of her never mind see who the person calling her name was. Could it be Harry? No, that's impossible, the voice is cold and menacing. Harry could never be like that. Ginny continued to walk till she got to a clearing that was just a little more visible to the human eye. 

Once in the clearing she could just barely make out some markings, like she was in a graveyard or something. She stumbled over a headstone and fell to the ground. The voice, whose ever it was, was now laughing at her. _"You puny little girl...you shouldn't be here... now your going to die...just like your pathetic little boyfriend." _It was then that she could see Harry tied up to one of the headstones. He looked unconscious. 

"HARRY!" Ginny tried to run over to him but something stopped her. It was someone pulling her back, back towards the mysterious voice. She looked up. All she could see was glints of golden hair behind a dark black robe. "Draco?" She whispered. The figure didn't say anything but started to kick her and beat on her. Soon the others joined in. Ginny, covered her face with her hands, and screamed.

"Aghhhh!" Ginny woke up. She was sweating uncontrollably and she had been crying. _It was a dream, just a stupid dream... _She kept repeating to herself. She quietly got out of bed, put her robe on and headed down to the Common Room. The fire was still blazing and it looked like someone was sitting on the couch. She couldn't tell who it was by the shadow but she had a feeling she knew who it was. 

"Harry is that you?" She whispered, so not to shock who every it may be. The figure turned and looked over at her. Her heart caught in her throat. Harry looked like hell. His hair was even more muddled than normal. His usual spark in the eyes was gone. She silently went and sat by him. She placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing up Gin?" Harry made her look up to face him. 

"I had a nightmare, how about you?" When Ginny had said 'nightmare' Harry had gone cold. He hoped that hers were no where as bad as his. 

"Same. Will you tell me what it was about?" Ginny shook her head. 

"It was to horrible. Will you just hold me?" Harry put his arms around Ginny's waist and she laid her head on his shoulder once again. 

"Shh. Baby just close your eyes and get some sleep. Just think about the Hogsmeade trip we have tomorrow." Ginny closed her eyes and did just that. 

__

A/N~ So sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I got out of school but I'm graduating on Sunday so I've had a lot of things to do. New chapter coming soon. Please Review no matter how bad! ~TAR~


	10. Hogsmeade Part 1: The Shrieking Shack

Disclaimer: THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING, THE PLOT, HOWEVER, BELONGS TO ME! 

Hogsmeade Part 1 

The Shrieking Shack

The students were excited about their first Hogsmeade trip of the year. Harry although tired from his night of no sleep and still wondering what his Godfather was giving him, was sitting and talking with Ron, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan in the Gryffindor Common Room. The girls have yet to come down from their dormitory. "I am so excited, yet a little nervous to see what your brothers will buy from Zonko's joke shop." said Dean.

Fred and George Weasley were the jokesters of the entire Weasley family. They were always bewitching things and coming up with crazy new inventions. Harry had given them the galleons he had won during last years Triwizzard Tournament so that they could start up their own Joke shop when they leave school at the end of this year. 

Harry heard the sound of girls coming down the stairs. He looked over to see Hermione, Ginny, and Alicia walking down the stairs. Ginny was looking very tired, but laughed at something Alicia was saying. She looked up in time to see Harry snap his head back to the guys. 

"Are you ready here?" Alicia asked. "We're supposed to be leaving for Hogsmeade in ten minutes." 

By the time they had met up with Fred and George and got down to the Great Hall, Filch was almost done making sure no one who couldn't leave was trying to sneak out. "So you're all going I see?" 

"Yeah now can we please pass or well be late." Fred said trying to make Filch move out of their way. Filch enjoyed watching the children squirm but Professor McGonagall came over to them and escorted them outside. 

"Thanks Professor." Hermione said gratefully. She took Ron's hand and they walked quietly to the gates to Hogsmeade. 

Harry looked over to see Ginny looking at the ground. He moved over to her and took her hand. "What's the matter Gin?" Ginny looked up at Harry and smiled. 

"Nothings wrong Harry. I'm just glad to be going to Hogsmeade, that's all." 

Harry understood. He had told her about Sirius's mysterious letter after they had started going out. "You're coming with me, Ron and Hermione to the Shrieking Shack right?" 

"Of course I am. I'm just as curious to find out what he has to say as you are." She didn't mean to sound snappy but both Alicia and Hermione kept bugging her about what's up with her and Harry. "I'm sorry...I had a bad morning." He didn't question her, just held her hand tighter as to reassure her that everything was okay. Ginny was glad that Harry was there for her. 

Once Professor McGonagall left there sight and Fred, George, and Alicia was safely far away in Zonko's with Lee Jordan, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione made there way over to the Shrieking Shack.

Ron was the first to notice a scruffy black dog standing in the corner of the house. "Snuffles is here." He pointed to where Sirius was patiently waiting for all of them to enter the house and shut the door before he transformed into Harry's Godfather Sirius Black. 

"Morning Sirius." Said Harry greeting his Godfather with a smile. 

"Morning Harry...Everyone" Harry moved over to where there was a table and chairs. 

"What is it that you have for me Sirius?" Harry didn't want to sound rude but he desperately wanted to know what the gift from his father was.

"Ah yes. The gift." Sirius shifted in his seat and pulled out a key from his back pocket. "This key belongs to a secret vault within Hogwarts that holds some of your parents most treasured possessions Harry. The reason it's located there is because its the safest place for it to be stashed without anyone from the Dark side finding it." Harry was in shock. A whole vault of his parents belongings right in his school. 

"Th..thanks Sirius." Harry took the key and placed it in his pants pocket underneath his cloak. "Where is this secret vault located?" 

Sirius took a deep breath before replying, "It's located in the top corner tower on the north side," he noticed both Harry and Ginny looked at one another strangely but ignored it and continued. " Its hidden under a trap door, beneath the table in the center of the room." Sirius stopped talking and let that all sink in to everyone's head. 

"Thanks so much Sirius." Harry stood up and stretched his long legs. "We better head back out into Hogsmeade incase anyone is looking for us." Everyone else agreed, said their goodbyes to Sirius and headed out. Only Harry remained behind for a moment longer. "I'll write to you as soon as I feel like its safe enough to do so." Sirius just nodded and turned back into Snuffles. Harry watched his Godfather jump out the back window and Harry proceeded to the door. 

__

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update...I hope you like it part two coming soon, (I hope). Don't forget...no reviews no new chapter!!! 

~TAR~ 


	11. Hogsmeade Part 2: Draco's Gone Crazy

Disclaimer: THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING, THE PLOT, HOWEVER, BELONGS TO ME! 

Hogsmeade Part 2

Draco's Gone Crazy

As soon as Harry opened the door to the Shrieking Shack he saw Draco Malfoy and his goons Crabbe and Goyle harassing his friends. 

"What's going on here Malfoy?" asked Harry as he stepped between him and Ginny, who was fuming. Malfoy just laughed as he looked at Harry.

"Did you see that funny looking hippogriff come out of Zonko's?" Ron looked over at Crabbe and Goyle who were both giving Malfoy dirty looks. The only hippogriff that they all knew was Buckbeak, whom Sirius rode to freedom when he first escaped from Azkaban Prison. Buckbeak was originally Hagrids but the Ministry was going to have Buckbeak killed so Hagrid gave him to Sirius so that both should live. 

"Um...no." Harry said. Just then George, Fred, and Lee ran over to them. 

"Don't listen to anything Malfoy says. He was hit with a spell that Fred and George put on him. Unfortunately it will ware off in about two hours." 

Harry nodded and walked off with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. They left the others to deal with Malfoy. "I don't think that's all Malfoy is suffering from. Remember when we were on the train and Malfoy burst into out car? He was crazy then too." 

"That's right! I totally forgot!" Hermione said looking back at Malfoy puzzled. They headed into the Three Broomsticks. Once situated at the table Ron and Harry went off to get four butterbeers. 

"Thank you." said Ginny, taking the tankard from Harry. Harry sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. 

"I just can't wait to get back to the castle so I can go looking for my parents things." said Harry once everyone was finished with their butterbeers. 

"Since we're all done here we can head back to the castle if you want." said Hermione looking at everyone. 

"Really?" said Harry getting excited. Everyone nodded for they too wanted to know the secrets withheld in the tower. Ginny got up and paid for their drinks then they headed off for the castle. 

__

A/N: Sorry this is so short and ended weird but I wanted to get on with the next chapter and don't worry I will explain in due time what is wrong with Malfoy. Keep Reviewing. I really like hearing from all of you. ~TAR~


	12. The Secret Vault and What's Inside

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the story line and anyone or anything that doesn't sound familiar to anyone. 

The Secret Vault and What's Inside

The trip back to the castle was a quiet one. Harry had his arm around Ginny waist as they walked into the castle. Hermione and Ron were behind them talking quietly. They walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room and went over to a corner where none of the first or second years were located. 

"I think Harry should go alone on this adventure," Ginny said quietly. The others looked at her shocked. "This might be too personal and I don't want us to invade his private moments with his parents possessions." Harry was taken aback. He didn't know what to say. 

"Ginny you're right." Said Hermione. Ron was going to say something but Hermione gave him a pleading look and he agreed. 

"Ginny I want you to come with me, please?" Ron and Hermione looked a little hurt but Harry quickly explained. "Once I get a chance to check it out...with Ginny... I'll bring you two up to see it. I promise." They nodded and Harry took Ginnys' hand, ran with her up to his dormitory and ran back down a minute later with his fathers cloak hidden under his school robes. "We're off to the library." Harry winked at Hermione and Ron whom understood. 

Once outside of the Common Room Harry slipped the invisibility cloak over Ginny and himself. They walked quietly to the place where they first admitted their love for one another...with out actually saying the words. Harry silently closed the door behind them and threw off the cloak. The room was bathed in a shimmering silver from the full moon. Ginny started to the table in the center and started to push it as quietly as she could to move it out of the way. Harry assisted her and the table moved quietly and quickly out of the way. They both looked down. There lay the trap door that Sirius spoke of. 

Harry dropped to his knees and Ginny moved out of the way. She still wanted Harry to be able to do this by himself yet still be there for the support. Harrys' strong arms pulled the trap door up and he gasped. Under the trapdoor was the vault just like Sirius said. He took the key from his pants pocket and undid the lock. He peered inside. There were old photos, a couple of dress robes, more gold, and a book. The book looked very peculiar to Harry so he reached in and grabbed it leaving everything else inside. "What's that?" Ginny asked. Harry's head shot up. He had forgotten that she was even there. 

"I don't know...some kind of book." He stood up and walked over to the window with the book. Ginny walked over to him and stood silently beside Harry. He opened the book and started to read. It was some sort of diary. It looked like a females writing. This diary belonged to his mother! "Let's get back to the common room its getting late and I don't want you getting in trouble because of me." Harry placed the book in his robe pocket and shut and locked the vault promising to visit it again soon with the others. The trip back to the Common Room was quiet each wondering what was in the book... only Harry truly knowing the partial answer. He wanted to know everything about his mother and now he was getting the chance. 

The Common Room was completely empty. Even Ron and Hermione weren't hanging around waiting for them to return. Once at the staircase to their dormitories Harry kissed Ginny goodnight. The kiss was sweet but both made them longing for more. Ginny went up to bed feeling a little sad and depressed because even though she went with Harry to see what his parents left, he never told her what was in the book and she had a feeling that he knew what it was. 

__

A/N: Thank you for all you wonderful reviews. I hope you like this chapter and it makes you want more because there is more to come. Want to find out what's in the diary? Well you'll have to wait till next chapter! Keep Reviewing please! It makes me very happy to know what y'all think. ~TAR~


	13. The DiaryMissed Meetings

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the story line and anyone or anything that doesn't sound familiar to anyone. 

A/N: This chapter gets a little risque. Just a warning!

The Diary/ Missed Meetings

Harry lay on his bed well into the next day...which was Sunday so he didn't have to get up for classes so he was glad about that. He lay thinking about the diary his mother left in the vault and the other items as well. He took the diary out from under his pillow and opened it up to the first page:

_Dear Diary~_

Today was a crazy day. James was bugging Snape again and I told him to nock it off. I don't know what is up with that boy. He acts all cool around his friends but when we're together he's all sweet and really nice. I don't know what to think about him right now. I'm just really confused! The Yule Ball is coming up soon and James asked me to go. I'll have to decide soon and give him an answer. I told him I would tell him by Friday and it's already Wednesday! Well I have to go. Sirius is bugging everyone to go out to watch him and James beat up Lucious Malfoy. Even though I disagree hole heartedly with fighting...I hope they kick Lucious's butt! He is pure evil! Well I must go now. I will write more later. 

~ Lilly Evens 

Harry stopped reading when he heard someone enter the dormitory and placed the diary back under his pillow. He threw back his curtain and saw Neville looking for something under his bed. "What are you looking for Neville?" Neville's round face shot up and looked Harry in the face blushing... I just lost my transfiguration book. Hermione was going to help me with my homework but I can't find it." Harry pointed over to the other side of the bed where the book lay under the bed almost covered with the blankets. "Thanks..." he said turning read. He grabbed the book and left Harry to himself.

Neville was a good kid but way to forgetful. 

Harry shut his curtains, took the diary back out, and went back to reading another entry:

__

Dear Diary:

I agreed to go to the Yule Ball with James. I can't believe Jacqueline forced me into it. I'm so mad at her right now! She went with me to pick out my dress robe. It's emerald green and very beautiful. She said it matches my eyes and that James will flip when he sees me in it. I hope he does! No one knows this...not even Jacqueline but I'm falling for James. He is just so...oh I don't know how to explain it...but its just a feeling I get when I'm around him. He's so sweet and loveable. Well I must go. 

~Lilly Evens

Oh yes one more thing...James...Remus and Sirius beat the pulp out of Lucious! Only scary thing is that now he'll be looking for revenge. 

Harry finished reading his mothers thoughts and replaced the diary where it was only moments ago. He moved the bed curtain so that he could stand up and he got dressed. Five minutes later he made his way down to the Common Room. The first person he looked for was Ginny. He looked every where he could for her but she was no where to be seen. "Where's Ginny?" 

"Don't know. She was gone by the time we got up this morning." Katie Bell said. 

"Thanks." Harry was going to go look for Ginny but Hermione and Ron stopped him. 

"Gin will be fine. Come play exploding snaps with us and if she's not back by the time we're done, we'll help you look for her." Harry played two games with Ron and Hermione and just as he was about to walk out of the common room door, Ginny walked in looking like a drowned rat. She looked over at Harry once, before running up to her dormitory, her eyes full of unshed tears. 

"What's the matter with her?" Harry asked. The others shook their heads. "I'm going to find out." Harry made his way up to Ginny's dormitory and knocked. 

"Go away Harry." Ginny cried softly. Harry poked his head in and saw Ginny lying face down on her bed. He walked over to her and sat at the end of the bed. 

"Please tell me what's wrong Ginny." Ginny sat up and looked over at her boyfriend. 

"You're what's the matter! You were supposed to meet me by the Quidditch pitch and you never showed. I waited two hours in the bloody rain for you!" Harry smacked his head. He had totally forgot and he knew that Ginny was really mad at him.

"I'm so sorry. I forgot and I admit that I was wrong. I told your brother that I was going looking for you but he and Hermione hooked me into a stupid game of exploding snaps. I'm such an idiot. Do you forgive me?" Ginny looked into Harry's eyes and knew he was telling the truth. 

"Yes I do. Now that I told you how I felt about that...I'd wish you'd tell me about the book you found in your parents' things. I know its probably none of my business but it hurt me when you wouldn't tell me." Harry looked away saddened that he forgot about his promise to Ginny. 

"It's my mother's diary. I was reading it all this morning and I lost all track of time." He took her hand and led her to his dormitory. He made her sit down on his bed and he took the diary from its hiding place. "Here. I want you to read it." 

Ginny took the diary from Harry's hand and placed it in her robes so that no one would see it. She looked up into his eyes, "I'll take very good care of it I promise." 

Harry nodded and helped her back up. He stared at her face. She was beautiful. Her hair was still dripping wet and he ran his fingers through her hair. Ginny smiled as she felt Harry's fingers brush against her warm skin. She leaned into him just as Harry leaned down. Their lips met with blazing passion. Harry's hands encircled Ginny's waist and Ginny wrapped her hands around his neck. Harry deepened the kiss, not wanting to let her go, but new he had to. Ginny whimpered as they broke contact. " You better go. Someone's coming up. We'll continue this later." Harry grinned as he moved away from Ginny so that she could leave the room. 

"I'll see you later Harry." Ginny slipped out of the room smiling.

A/N: I know its been a really long time I just hope you all don't hate me and like this chapter. ~TAR~ 


	14. Interesting Night

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the story line and anyone or anything that doesn't sound familiar to anyone. 

Interesting Night

Ginny wandered out of the portrait hole with Harry by her side. They had just spent the afternoon talking to each other in the common room and just cuddling and now were taking a midnight stroll on Harry's broom, near the Quidditch pitch. The sky was dark blue with silver stars and a bright full moon. The air was crisp and the first snowfall of the winter season had graced the grounds with a soft white blanket.

Ginny shivered and pulled her cloak closer to her body. Harry noticed and wrapped his strong arms around Ginnys little waist, pulling her close to him. She snuggled against him and Harry maneuvered the broom so that it set them down by the lake. Ginny slid off the broom and waited for Harry to do the same before walking slowly to the edge of the waters edge. "It's beautiful tonight." Ginny whispered. Harry nodded, stood by the tree and just stared into the water. He didn't want to but couldn't help remember the night of the Triwizzard Tournament. He shivered from the memories of that awful night. 

"What's the matter Harry?" Gin turned to face Harry but he turned his head away from her. He didn't want her to see the pain in his eyes. 

"It's nothing Gin." Ginny could tell that he was lying but she didn't know what to say. 

"There is something wrong Harry. I want to help you. I know looking in your eyes that it has to do with the tournament. You've got to learn to trust me."

Harry faced her, anger in his eyes. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HAPPENED AT THE TURNEMENT AND YOU NEVER WILL!!!" 

Ginny backed away, for the first time in her many years knowing Harry. Harry noticed and sighed. "I'm so sorry Gin. I didn't mean to snap at you...I've just been having a really tough time with everything that Voldemort has done to me and every one that I care about." 

"Don't you think I over everyone else knows that!" Ginny didn't mean to snap back but she thought that Harry was being ridiculous. She walked away from him and sat down on the edge of the pond, watching the Giant Squid swim around, showing off. Harry sat next to her. 

"I know you do and I'm sorry. I don't know why I freaked like that." He put his arm around Ginny and she laid her head on his shoulder. 

"I understand if you don't want to talk about what happened at the tournament but it does help to talk if your feeling sad or lonely or depressed." Ginny said it with such remorse that it made Harry look at her. 

"Are you all right Ginny?" He had noticed that she had been a lot quieter around him and the other Gryffindors lately and just hoped that nothing was wrong. 

"In all honesty Harry, I've been better. Something...and I don't know what... has been bugging me and not knowing what it is, is driving me mad and I know I'm not making any sense but I don't know what to do."

"Shh...It's all right Gin." Harry kissed her softly then looked into her tired eyes. "We'll figure what's going on here together, but now you're exhausted and its been a rough week for the both of us. Let's get back inside before anyone catches us."

"Mr. Potter I thought you were all for breaking the rules and getting in trouble?" Ginny laughed as Harry blushed. 

"Well I don't ever plan on getting in trouble where you could get in trouble too." Ginny smiled and knew that he was telling the truth. 

"All right lets go."

__

A/N: I know its not much but it will get better I promise. Keep Reviewing...I love hearing from all of you!" ~TAR~


	15. New Potions: Part 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the story line and anyone or anything that doesn't sound familiar to anyone.

New Potions: Part 1

Ginny and Harry made their way down to the Common Room, the day after everyone left for Winter Holidays. The only ones staying for the break were Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Fred and George. Everyone else either went home or some place else for the few weeks they had off.

"Its too quiet in here. Where is everyone?" Ginny asked sitting on the couch in front of the blazing fire. Harry joined her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I haven't a clue. Hermione and Ron are probably off somewhere snogging and I don't even want to know what Fred and George are up too." Ginny laughed and rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

"What are we doing today?"

"Hmmm.... I don't know. We'll figure something out I'm sure." He gave Ginny a suggestive look and she just laughed and punched him playfully. "Lets go down to eat. I'm starving!"

Everyone was sitting at the Gryffindor table awaiting Harry and Ginny's arrival. "Finally." George said, a smile plastered on his face.

"It's about bloody time." Fred said, everyone sniggered. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, both couldn't stop smiling.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked sitting next to Hermione and Ron. Everyone leaned in.

"We've got a new potion that we want to try out." Ron said.

"What kind of potion?" Ginny asked.

"It's called 'Daruem' and its a truth serum, not like the type we tried last time to find out who opened the Chamber of Secrets mind you." Hermione said remembering all to well the time Harry and Ron turned into Crabbe and Goyle and she accidentally turned into a cat. "This serum," she continued, "will hopefully tell us what is going on with Draco. He's been acting to strange lately. We have to find out what he's up to."

It took a minute for Harry to fully understand what Hermione was saying. "All right. What do we have to do?"

A/N: Ginny's real name is Ginevra not Virginia, I will be fixing the other chapters soon that actually have her full name. I found this out at JK Rowling's official site. http:www.jkrowling.com

__

I know weird place to leave off but don't worry more to come. Thanks for everyone helping me by reading and reviewing. I know it's taking me a very long time to write this. I've been really sick for the past few months. TAR


	16. New Potions Part 2Angry Ginny

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the story line and anyone or anything that doesn't sound familiar to anyone.

New Potions Part 2/Angry sisters

It only took Hermione and Ginny two days to get everything needed for the potion. " How long does this all need to simmer?" Ginny asked as she threw the remaining ingredients into the cauldron.

"About an hour then it should be all set. Do you think that the boys will actually do this mission with out screwing up?" Ginny just shrugged and stirred the potion. She and Hermione took turns during that very slow hour mixing and checking out the potion till it was done.

"Finally!" Hermione cried. She took a vile from her satchel and carefully poured the mix into it. She replaced the cork and diligently placed it into a hidden pocket on the inside of her school robes. "Let's get this all cleaned up then get outta here!"

"They threw out all the left over potion and all the unused ingredients they restored into the cabinets they belonged and then they booked it out of the abandoned Transfiguration class. They ran all the way back up to the Gryffindor Common Room where the boys were waiting for them.

"Is it done?" Ron asked once he saw Hermione. She nodded and patted her robe gently.

"It's in here." Hermione looked around the room. George and Fred were playing a game of Wizards chess and Harry was sitting by the large window at the back of the room. "After dinner we will all meet up in here and put our plan into action."

Dinner was always interesting where Malfoy was concerned. "Well if it isn't the Weasels, Mudblood and the famous Harry Potter." Draco sneered. Ron went to deck him but Hermione and Harry grabbed him and led him over to the Gryffindor table.

"Don't start Ron. He'll get his due. Don't worry about him." Hermione said quietly.

"But he called you a M-U-D-B-L-O-O-D for goodness sake!!!!!" Hermione smacked his arm. Hard. " Ouch! What was that for?"

"I told you not to worry about it. I'm used to his pathetic banter. I don't care what he thinks about me." Hermione sat down next to Ron and everyone formed a circle around the table...well as well as a circle could be at a square table.

Two minutes later the table was laden with so much food. Everyone stared as Ron shoved as much as he could onto his plate. "What?" He spat out little bits of food everywhere.

"That is SO gross!" Ginny said and everyone nodded. Ron just mumbled something that Ginny was surprised to here her brother say.

"Ronald Weasley!! I can't believe you just said that!" She got up and walked off in a huff. Everyone looked at Ron, wondering what had ticked Ginny off cause no one else had heard what they said.

"What was that all about man?" Harry asked in concern for his girlfriend.

"Nothing. Just leave it alone." Harry got up and went in search of Ginny, finding her out by the lake.

"Are you alright? What did Ron say to you?" Harry sat down beside her and noticed a tear fall from her eye. He quickly brushed it away with his thumb and held her close. "Shh...don't cry. I'm sure what ever he said he didn't mean."

"I don't want to talk about it." Ginny sighed and looked at Harry. " I guess we better get back in so that we can put this plan of Hermione's into action now that the Potion is ready."

"Yeah....we should..." Harry leaned down and kissed her......

Sorry its not that good this chapter but it will get better and will we find out what's wrong with MALFOY???? And what did Ron say to GINNY??? Find out next time when 'Love Will Find Away' continues.....lol TAR


	17. Actions into Motion

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the story line and anyone or anything that doesn't sound familiar to anyone.

Actions into Motion

Harry and Ginny walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room where everyone was waiting for them. Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George were sitting by the fire discussing what they were going to be doing.

"It's about bloody time you got here!" Ron yelled.

"Yeah well if it wasn't for you then I wouldn't have been out there for so long in the first place!" Ginny retorted.

"Alright, enough you too!" Hermione scolded. "Let's just get to work here." Harry and Ginny sat on the floor and listened to Hermione's instructions.

"And this is really going to work this time?" Harry asked.

"Yes. It should. It'll work better now that everyone is away on holiday anyway. All we have to do is slip it into his food some how. I was thinking that maybe Dobby could sneak us up some food and then one of us could mix the potion with one of the foods and have Dobby send it down to Malfoy. The potion takes about twenty-four hours to take full effect, so hopefully he won't be too suspicious about the food."

"Wow this might just actually work. Alright. Ginny and I will go talk to Dobby. We'll be back soon." Harry ran up to his dorm room and got the invisibility cloak. He and Ginny pulled the cloak over themselves and headed out of the common room.

"It still gives me goose bumps that there are cloaks like that in this world. I mean anyone could really have one and no one would know about it." Hermione said quietly. The others just nodded in agreement.

Harry and Ginny made it down to the Kitchens in record time. The house elves were busy preparing the feast for the night. Dobby ran over to them as soon as they removed the cloak. " 'Arry Potter... and Miss Weasley, what would you like of Dobby. For Dobby can never do enough for 'Arry Potter savin' Dobby's life." Dobby rambled on and on. Ginny suppressed a giggle while Harry tried to calm him down.

"Dobby, can you bring some treats up to Gryffindor tower as soon as possible please? And don't tell a sole about it. Not even Winky!" Dobby's big eyes widened.

"Not Winky?" He looked so sad that Ginny didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Of course Winky can come up too but please hurry." Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and headed towards the hidden staircase. Harry placed the cloak over them both and they disappeared from the grateful servant's eyes.

"Why'd you say that Winky could come too?" Harry asked as they made their way back up to the Common Room.

"Did you see the look in his eyes when you wouldn't even let him bring Winky? He was crushed and we need him to help us." Harry removed the cloak from the both of them and gave the password to the fat lady.

"What took you two so long?" Fred gave them an incredulous look. They retold the story of what happened downstairs.

"So they're actually going to do it?" Hermione asked.

"Of course they are. Dobby never says 'no' to the 'Famous Harry Potter'." George laughed and everyone else joined in. Two minutes later a loud 'popping' noise drew everyone's attention to the center of the common room. Both Dobby and Winky were standing there with a tray full of sweets.

"Here's what Harry Potter and Miss Weasley asked us for." Dobby, shaking ever so slightly, placed the tray down on the table in front of the fire grate.

"Thank you very much. Dobby, Winky." Ginny said looking over the sweets. She hoped that this would work. "Do you think you could do us another favor?"

"What is it? We shall be honored to do as you wish." As Ginny explained that they would like some of them delivered to Mr. Draco Malfoy dormitory without getting themselves caught, Ron and Hermione were busily placing a few of the sweets that they doused with the Daruem Serum into a plain white package. They handed it over to Ginny, who in turn gave it to Dobby.

"Thank you Dobby, Winky, that will be all." Harry said. There was another 'pop' and the two house elves were gone. He turned to the rest of them, "Now what?"

"Now we wait."

__

I know it's been a long time but it's just been a real hard time to find time to write. I just finished HBP and that got me motivated again. So sorry for the long wait...I hope you enjoy it. I'm just warning u though I have no idea when I can get the next chapter out...I hope it's soon though...TAR


	18. First Talks

LWFAW 18

First Talks

Draco felt weird and he didn't know what was wrong with him. He walked aimlessly around the castle when he should have been sleeping. He figured he would get in trouble especially if it was that horrible Professor McGonagall that caught him. She had sent him to detention many times before even though he wasn't in her house. He hated her so much. If he had his way she would be sacked so fast, but he couldn't do anything about it, yet anyway. Draco turned a corner of the castle hallway and was surprised to see the bloody git Harry Potter also out of bed. "What are you doing up Potter?" He sneered.

Harry was just as surprised to see Draco as Draco was to see him. "Nothing I couldn't sleep, what about you Malfoy?" He didn't want to be so nice but it might be the perfect way for him to see if the potion worked or not. He sat down on the stone steps and waited for Draco to respond. He never expected him to sit next to him after a moment or two of complete silence and then hear Draco sigh a deep and meaningful sigh. "What's the matter?"

"What's it to you Potter?" Draco was still trying to act as tough as he could even though for some reason something inside of him felt horribly strange.

"I don't bloody care what's wrong with you Draco I was just being civil." Harry figured maybe, just maybe if he acted his normal way toward Malfoy then Draco wouldn't suspect a thing and he would tell him what's been going on with him.

"Well don't. It's not like you mean it. I know what you and your friends think of me. I not only have my parents on my case about you 24/7 but I have to watch what I say about you and those mudbloods and that weasel. It's a disgrace who you hang out with." Harry was taken aback. He knew that Draco didn't like Ron or Hermione but he wasn't still mad at him for choosing them over him was he? Didn't he realize that his mum was born a Muggle?

"You do know that my mum was born to Muggle parents' right? I'm half Muggle. I'm not a pureblood like your family or even Ron's family. And there is nothing wrong with being a Muggle or not wealthy. No matter what you or your father say." Harry didn't mean to start getting angry he just couldn't control his emotions.

"Well my family is one of the most respected wizarding families in all of England. What ever my father says is the rule and I agree to that." Draco was sounding his pompous self again and he wasn't sure if he would get any more info from him tonight with out sounding to pushy.

"Whatever." Harry got up and walked away having a quite a few things to tell the gang when he got back to the room.

A/N: Sorry it's so short but I just wanted to write a little something. And What Ron said to Ginny will be reviled soon I promise! TAR


End file.
